


Springflowers

by Erdariel



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Love Confessions, Pre-Canon, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erdariel/pseuds/Erdariel
Summary: Elrond finds a vase of wildflowers in his office.Set in the early spring of the first year of Third Age. (I headcanon that after War of the Last Alliance Elrond got back to Rivendell in late autumn.)
Relationships: Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Springflowers

**Author's Note:**

> This was written based on a prompt Talvenhenki sent to me on tumblr! I just decided to post it on Ao3 too.

Elrond stared at the small vase on his desk. It was filled with all the wildflowers that bloomed in Imladris in early spring, small and fragile, some of them clean white, others bright yellow, and a few soft blue ones. They were beautiful, and they had most definitely not been there when he’d left his office yesterday.

So who had put them there? Who had gone through all the trouble of picking the flowers, and why?

He took a flower from the vase, as blue as the gem on the ring he wore, and twirled it around in his fingers. It had a faint sweet smell, fresh and green like nothing in Elrond’s rooms usually was like.

“I hadn’t even noticed it was spring outside”, Elrond muttered to himself.

“Thought so”, said a voice behind him.

Elrond whirled around to see Celebrían smiling at him. Her eyes sparkled and she looked very pleased with herself. Elrond found himself smiling back.

“Celebrían”, he said, shaking his head. “I should’ve known.”

“Ever since you came back from the war, you’ve spent all your time cooped up in here. I know you have a lot to do, but Imladris won’t fall just because you take a little time for yourself”, she told him gently.

She stepped closer and took his hand in hers. For a moment Elrond could do nothing but stare. She was dressed in a green and gold dress embroidered with blue and red flowers. Her silver hair, wild-looking as always, seemed to glow almost as her mother’s hair did, and Elrond thought she was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. He loved her, and he wanted to kiss her but found he didn’t have the courage to.

She tugged his hand, leading him to the door. “Come on. It’s too beautiful a day to spend inside, and it’s finally spring. It’s the spring of a new Age, Elrond. There’s light again after a long darkness. There’s hope again.”

Elrond had hesitated for centuries, searching the right words, looking for the right moment. This was the right moment, he realized, and the words didn’t matter, as long as he said it.

“I love you, Celebrían”, he confessed with a breathless whisper.


End file.
